


Доверие

by Kamiya_43



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Family Drama, Gen, Loss of Trust, Mutants, New York, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiya_43/pseuds/Kamiya_43
Summary: Донателло — лучший брат, который всегда поможет.
Relationships: Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 2





	Доверие

По какой-то причине я долгое время не осознавал, что со мной точно происходило. Казалось, словно я упускал некую важную деталь в механизме, без которой был неосуществим процесс — озарение.

_—… Донни, я ведь тебе говорил, какой ты умный? — повиснув на плече брата, горячо и торопливо шептал Микеланджело. — Слушай, у меня тут такая крутая идея. Закачаешься!.._

_—… Да брось, чувак, поверь, это будет весело. Разве я когда-нибудь врал тебе?.. — улыбнулся хмурому брату младший._

_—… Донни-и-и. — Окликать через всё логово днём во время медитации сенсея было строго запрещено. Каким-то образом Майки успешно забывал об этом всякий раз. — Посмотри, какую я классную приставку нашёл на свалке. Как ты думаешь, мы сможем её починить?.._

_—… Хэй, чувак, я же о тебе забочусь. Тебе реально стоит отвлечься и ненадолго забыть все эти формулы, — потянул за плечо старшего Майки, отвлекая от набирания кода. — Ты ведь ещё помнишь, что у тебя есть братья?.._

Возможно, потому что Майки всегда казался светлым, позитивным, ярким, приветливым, словно забравшийся солнечный зайчик через канализационную решётку в подземный мрак. Его инфантильность была заразительна.

_—… Это будет бомба. Рафи-бой даже не догадывается, что мы для него подготовили, — с ухмылкой на лице размышлял младший брат, тем временем как Донателло проверял надёжность подготовленной системы ловушек. Ничего опасного, но старшему придётся попотеть, чтобы смыть с себя «позор» — над этим изрядно постарался Микеланджело. Если быть честным, то отчасти и умник считал, что шутка выдастся удачной — пусть и осознавал все дальнейшие риски в виде расплаты на следующей тренировке._

_— Не боишься, что Раф сразу догадается и помчится за тобой, чтобы поделиться долей сюрприза?_

_— Не забывай — за тобой тоже, ты здесь в роли соучастника. — Да, ведь он помог реализовать задумку, дополнительно продумав каждый дальнейший вероятный ход Рафаэля. Майки знал, к кому обратиться за поддержкой._

_— Если бы я не согласился, то рисковал бы получить сорванный опыт и ещё более потрёпанные нервы. — И в какой конкретно момент, чтобы быть достаточно убедительным._

_— Чувак, ты просто разучился отдыхать…_

Как сообщают справочники и статьи, зачастую такие ситуации происходят между ближними родственниками и возлюбленными из-за высокого уровня доверия — именно доверие не позволяет заметить странностей в отношениях.

_—… Микеланджело! Сколько раз мне повторять, чтобы ты не трогал незавершённые проекты?_

_— Прости-прости, — вскинул в примирительном жесте руки Майки. — Ты же знаешь, что мне хотелось лишь рассмотреть поближе. Я слишком, тип, любопытен._

_— И я тебе говорил, чтобы ближе, чем на полтора метра, ты не подходил и никоим образом не трогал мои исследования._

_Голова младшего виновато поникла — для полного образа нашкодившего не хватает шарканья ногой._

_— Оно само упало. Честно-честно! — А вот и шарканье…_

_Даже под пронзительным взглядом старшего мутант не решил признаться: умник прекрасно видел, как тот проигнорировал его указания, а через мгновение его труд, с которым возился последние две недели, с грохотом свалился с поверхности._

_— Вот же любопытная варвара…_

_— Если хочешь, то я… Хм, я могу помочь тебе отремонтировать. — Искреннее сожаление и уже несколько сомнительное предложение вызвали приглушённый смешок. Долго злиться Дон не мог, не Рафаэль же._

_— Ну уж дудки…_

_Разбитое устройство для расширения функционала работы лаборатории так и лежало между ними, а заметки с чертежами оказались чем-то заляпаны. Третий испорченный любопытством проект за этот год._

Удивительно, мои изобретения всегда отображали меня самого — продуманные, функциональные, полезные. И очень хрупкие. Мне приходится ремонтировать бытовые приборы каждую неделю — то стиральная машина перестанет в режиме отжима, то забьётся раковина, то у плиты таймер сбрасывается.

  
Безусловно, чаще всего источником неполадок становится время — не беспричинно же они оказываются на свалке. Неблагоприятные условия канализации для более чувствительных приборов тоже не способствуют долгосрочности. Если бы не остальная половина процентной причины (в лице моих братьев), то я бы особо не беспокоился по этому поводу. Но в последнее время создаётся у меня ощущение, что они не понимают — вещи имеют свойство легко ломаться.

_— Бро, слушай, а тебе никогда не приходило в голову отремонтировать соковыжималку? — опёрся на столешницу у плиты Микеланджело, мечтательно помешивая содержимое в кастрюле._

_— Соковыжималку? — Вопрос удивил Донателло, так что пришлось оторваться от прочитывания статьи на мониторе (и он прекрасно помнит, что ноутбук на кухне строго запрещён самым старшим). — Нет, не думаю. У нас и нужды не было. Почему спрашиваешь?_

_— Да подумал: у нас же есть Кейси и Эйприл, они наверняка после тяжёлого трудового дня, если зайдут к нам, захотят освежиться чем-то приятным, вкусным и полезным. А тут у нас есть прекраснейшая соковыжималка! В апельсиновом соке же есть витамин… C?_

_— A и C, да._

_— Ну вот! Очень полезная вещь в доме, согласись. Всем сразу станет легче, может, даже Раф хоть улыбнётся больше обычного._

_— Я подумаю над этим, Майк, — пришлось сдаться умнику. Благо, младший был непостоянен в своих желаниях, так что можно было легко отвязаться откладыванием вопроса на будущее. Впрочем, бывают исключения…_

_— Ты лучший!_

Братья всегда полагались в трудный момент на мои знания и сообразительность, чему я всегда был признателен. Мне нравилось ощущать себя полезным в команде.

Если подумать, то я всегда боялся признаваться (особенно самому себе), что в чём-то был неправ или не осведомлён. Даже с осознанием, что любой может ошибиться, себе подобное простить не могу.

_— Серьёзно, Донни-бой, то, что ты знаешь обо всём больше нас вместе взятых, не делает тебя единственным, у кого есть правильное решение! Может, другие тоже правы, не обязательно должен быть один выход. Просто… чёрт… перестань быть таким зазнайкой!_

_— Я не зазнаюсь! Я даю вам универсальный, перспективный выход из ситуации._

_— Зазнаёшься-зазнаёшься! То, что универсально, не всегда лучшее, бро, пора было уже понять._

Но это был мой не самый главный страх.

_Последнее столкновение с отрядом ниндзя-фут обернулось не столь удачно для братьев: Рафаэль вывихнул плечо, на голени Донателло длинная кровоточащая царапина, а Микеланджело был отброшен в стену и получил ушиб головы. Конечно, вспыльчивый мутант поспешил заверить, что «вышибать из него там больше нечего», но Дон был тем, кто предпочитал перепроверить и удостовериться в безопасности братьев._

_Завязавшийся разговор был максимально безмятежным._

_— А всё-таки классно ты их удары отбивал. Твой посох невероятен, бро, — усмехнулся младший, пока умник бинтовал ему голову, — ты должен признать. Ты ведь наверняка туда что-то добавил, не так ли?_

_— Майки, ничего я с ним не делал, только пропитал растворами и укрепил._

_Тот моментально скуксился._

_— Иу, опять занудствуешь._

_— Я не занудствую. — Благо, он не видел, как Дон закатил глаза. Постоянные напоминания о том, что старший чересчур всё рационализирует и воспринимает всерьёз некоторые шутки, начинали порядком раздражать. — Просто я не считаю нужным вводить тебя в заблуждение насчёт того, о чём тебе стоит знать._

_— Я же говорю — занудствуешь, — по тихой лаборатории прошёлся усталый вздох. Неожиданно бодрый голос приобрёл странные оттенки раздражения. — Я думал, что смогу тебя изменить, сделать более непринуждённым. Ты слишком твердолобый, Донни-бой, это вредно для здоровья._

_— В каком смысле «сможешь изменить»? О чём ты? — не сразу понял о чём речь старший и в удивлении замер._

_— Мне казалось, что ты ждёшь от меня помощи в открытости, что тебе нужен кто-то, кому ты будешь доверять. Пытался с тобой проводить время, вникать в заумные речи, расшевелить. — Майки поднял голову и заглянул в глаза старшего — в одном взгляде были непонимание и печаль, а в другом — раздражение с болью. — Но ведь от тебя никакого отклика: ты лишь заново запираешься у себя и сидишь с этими мониторами, словно они тебе семья, а не мы. Я надеялся, что смогу помочь тебя и изменить к лучшему._

_— Я… — в голове Донателло словно произошёл взрыв — обрушилась какая-то стена, которую они уже привык не замечать. В его памяти замелькали моменты из прошлого: как он играл с младшим братом, помогал ему учиться, как вместе катались по канализационным трубам, как бились против ниндзя-фут и гангстеров и защищали друг другу панцири. Так что из этого… было правдивым? — Я не… Если б-больше нет ран и травм, то… можешь идти, я закончил._

_Завязав крепко узел для фиксации повязки, мутант развернулся и неровно подошёл к своему столу, начав перебирать какие-то бумаги._

_— Донни, я всег-…_

_— Уйди, пожалуйста. — Тот так и не повернулся. — Мне надо работать._

Какое-то время он чувствовал пристальный взгляд, а затем уловил звук шагов и тихий щелчок замка закрывающейся двери.

Как ужасно осознавать, что твоими эмоциями и страхами манипулируют, а ты даже не догадываешься об этом.

_— … Донни?.. Хэй, может, поиграем сегодня, а? Я даже уступлю тебе право быть первым, если хочешь…_

_— … Бро, это же просто шутка…_

_— … Я ведь всего лишь хотел тебе помочь! Ты ведь не должен быть таким закрытым, чувак…_

Изменил. Теперь я больше задумываюсь о том, кто я для своих братьев — инструмент или же личность.

Так не должно быть, всё это — ошибка.


End file.
